Dinglehopper Disaster
by AdrianaCartoonFangirl
Summary: Gil uses a fork to comb his hair. Unfortunately it gets stuck.


One morning, Molly was sitting in the living room of her house. The doorbell rang, so she went to answer it. It was her boyfriend Gil, and he was holding a fork in his hand.

"Hi, Gilly," Molly greeted.

"Hey, Molls. Check it out, I found this," Gil said as he walked in Molly's house. He held up the fork so Molly could see it.

"Why'd you bring a fork here?" Molly wonders. It's a pretty legit question since bringing a fork to someone's house was pretty strange.

"This isn't a fork. It's a dinglehopper," Gil clarifies as if it's an obvious fact that Molly should know.

"A _what_?!" Molly exclaimed.

"A dinglehopper. You know, those things humans use to comb their hair," Gil explains.

At first, Molly had no idea what the _heck_ Gil was talking about. She took a while to figure it out and then it hit her. Gil was referencing "The Little Mermaid". You see, Ariel found a fork in a shipwreck and her seagull friend Scuttle told her that the fork is a "dinglehopper" that humans use to "straighten their hair out".

"Gil, that is not what that thing you have is used for," Molly says.

"Sure it is. You just run it through your hair like this," Gil said.

He took the fork and stuck it in the spiky tuft of his hair. As he tried to remove the fork from his hair, it got really tangled.

"Uh-oh," Gil mumbled.

"Don't tell me," Molly replied. She knew that anytime Gil said "uh-oh" it was something bad.

"I think it's stuck," Gil said while trying to loosen the fork from his hair.

"Hold still. Let me try," Molly came over and grabbed the fork's handle. She too tried to get it off, but it won't budge.

"Ow, take it easy," Gil pouted.

"Sorry, Gilly," Molly apologized.

Just then, Goby came through the door.

"Hey, Molls, I came to…" Goby stopped and looked at Gil. Or rather he looked at the fork that was situated on Gil's head.

"What is going on here?" Goby asked, astonished.

"We've got a situation here," Molly said.

"I can see that. I meant how did it happen?" Goby asked again.

"Look, I'll explain later. Just get me out of this!" Gil pleaded.

Goby went up to Gil and looked at the fork and the portion of Gil's hair surrounding the fork.

"Hmm...I've got it. All you gotta do is _yank_ it out!" Goby exclaimed.

Goby grabbed the fork's handle and pulled on it really hard.

"YE-OUCH!" Gil screamed. Molly cringed at the sight and sound of Gil in pain.

"Hold still. I almost got it," Goby pulled on the handle again.

"OWWW! You're hurting me!" Gil cried.

Unfortunately, this allowed the fork to somehow get even more tangled up. Goby continued to yank the fork.

"Quit it! Ouch! I said stop!"

"If you would hold still, I could…"

"I _AM_ holding still! You're the one that's…Ahhh!"

Goby took his hand off the fork's handle and just stared at it again.

"You know what it is, Gil? You're tender-headed," Goby explained.

"What does that mean?" Gil asked.

Goby put his hand on the fork again, getting ready to pull.

"It means your scalp is really sensitive," Molly explains.

"Yeah, no shi-OWWW!" Gil yelped as Goby pulled the fork. Gil grabbed his best friend's wrist.

"That's enough!" Gil walked away from Goby and Molly and sat on Molly's couch. He covered his eyes with his hands in despair.

"Well, now what?" Goby asked Molly.

Molly took one look at Gil and stepped out of the room. When she left, Goby went to the couch and sat next to Gil.

"Don't you dare touch me. Get away from me," Gil mumbled harshly.

Goby scooted away from Gil and sat at the other end of the couch.

Meanwhile, Molly was in her room searching through the drawers. When she finally found what she was looking for, she went back into the living room.

"Where'd Molly go?" Gil wonders.

"I don't know," Goby replies.

Molly entered the living room with her hands behind her back.

"Gilly, angel, you leave me no choice," Molly said. From behind her back, she pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Oh, God, no," Gil whispered while staring wide-eyed at the scissors.

"Sorry, Gil. It's for your own good," Goby said while grabbing both Gil's shoulders, as if he were restraining him.

"(Sigh) Do what you must, baby-girl," Gil said.

Molly held the fork's handle in one hand and held the scissors in the other.

"Remember Gilly, no matter how much it hurts, stay completely still," Molly instructed.

Gil didn't say anything and just closed his eyes.

Slowly and carefully, Molly cut the part of Gil's hair that was tangled in the fork. She then carefully removed the fork from Gil's head.

"There, Gilly, you can open your eyes now," Molly said.

Gil opened both his eyes and looked at the fork, which now had blue strands of hair in the prongs.

"You know, it's a good thing this was at the tip of your hair. If it was wedged in any deeper, it probably would've left a bald spot," Molly says as she throws the hairy fork in a nearby trash can.

"A...b-b-b- _bald spot_?" Gil stuttered. With that, he fainted and his head landed on Molly's lap.

Molly and Goby stared wide-eyed at their fallen friend.

"Uhh…I'm gonna go now," Goby whispered.

"OK, bye Gobes, and thanks for your help," Molly whispered back.

Goby got up from the couch and left out the front door. Molly just stared at Gil.


End file.
